diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Parallel Universe: Jester
"Parallel Universe" is the Fifth Episode of the Jester. For the Fifth Round of another character, see Parallel Universe. Description Text Woah, everything's different! Rules Enemies get 10% extra health. Status effects work differently. All of the equipment has been changed. How To Unlock Win 3 episodes (of 1, 2, 3, and 4) with the Jester. Story Introduction Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Boxing Gloves *Elastic Heart *Evil Laugh (Possible Level 2 Option) *Fortify *Harmony (Possible Level 2 Option) *Infestation *Manic Laugh *Missing Score *Rusty Sword *Spatulasword Shields *Battering Ram (Possible Level 2 Option) *Front Line (Possible Level 2 Option) *Melody (Possible Level 2 Option) *Thick Skin Magic *Arf Arf Arf *Blammo (Starting Equipment) *Bow Wow Wow *Chorus *Flying Skull (Possible Level 2 Option) *Gumball Machine *Kapow (Starting Equipment) *Ruff Ruff Ruff (Possible Level 2 Option) *Table Slam *Telephone *Upkeep *Woof Woof Woof (Possible Level 2 Option) *Yip Yip Yip Items *Blood Let *Concentration *Hijinx (Possible Level 2 Option) *Lojinx *Lollipop *Mercy *Mirror Shard *Shadow Dice *Slapsies (Possible Level 2 Option) *Sour Candy (Starting Equipment) *Subdivide (Level 3 and 6 Reward) *Vise Grip Backup *Call for Backup Inventor? (Possible Level 4 Option) *Call for Backup Robot? (Possible Level 5 Option) *Call for Backup Thief? (Possible Level 5 Option) *Call for Backup Warrior? (Possible Level 4 Option) *Call for Backup Witch? (Possible Level 4 Option) Final *Action! *Big Moment *Laugh Track Floors This episode uses the "jester_paralleluniverse" generator. Starting Equipment * Kapow x 4 * Blammo x 3 * Sour Candy x 2 Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains a Gumball Machine. Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find 2 chests on this floor. One will contain one of the following: *Action! *Big Moment *Laugh Track The other chest will contain one of the following: *Vise Grip *Spatulasword *Lollipop (slightly higher chance) *Table Slam Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell 2 deletes which cost 2 gold each, and a third item for 3 gold, which depends on the Level 2 reward selected by the player: **If the player chose the Hijinx booster pack, the item is Concentration. **If the player chose the Flying Skull booster pack, the item is Evil Laugh. **If the player chose the Woof Woof Woof booster pack, the item is Yip Yip Yip. **If the player chose the Harmony booster pack, the item is Chorus. **If the player chose the Battering Ram booster pack, the item is Upkeep. **Otherwise, the item is Flaming Sword. Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Vise Grip *Spatulasword *Lollipop (slightly higher chance) *Table Slam Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell 1 dice-altering item: **Vise Grip **Spatulasword **Lollipop (slightly higher chance) **Table Slam * The shop will also sell 1 damaging item: **Gumball Machine **Kapow **Boxing Gloves **Rusty Sword **Telephone **Missing Score **Elastic Heart *The shop will also sell a card delete. Floor 4 It's a "big" floor. Item You will find 1 booster pack on this floor. What it is depends on the player's Level 2 reward choice. *If the player chose the Hijinx booster pack, it is one of the following: **Hijinx, Mercy, Concentration **Lojinx, Slapsies x 2 *If the player chose the Flying Skull booster pack, it is one of the following: **Evil Laugh x 3 **Infestation and Manic Laugh x 2 *If the player chose the Woof Woof Woof booster pack, it is one of the following: **Arf Arf Arf and Ruff Ruff Ruff x 2 **Bow Wow Wow and Ruff Ruff Ruff x 2 *If the player chose the Harmony booster pack, there is only one option: **Harmony, Melody x 2 *If the player chose the Battering Ram booster pack, it is one of the following: **Fortify, Front Line x 2 **Fortify, Thick Skin x 2 Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * An apple * An Upgrade * A shop that sells 2 dice items, chosen from: **Vise Grip **Spatulasword **Lollipop (slightly higher chance) **Table Slam **Shadow Dice **Mirror Shard **Blood Let * The shop also sells 1 damaging item, chosen from: **Gumball Machine **Kapow **Boxing Gloves **Rusty Sword **Telephone **Missing Score **Elastic Heart Floor 5 It's a "normal" floor. Item There are no chests. Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 3 apples * Either an Upgrade or Copy Shop Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. The boss cannot be Drake or Scathach. Trivia * Other enemies that can't be encountered: **Banshee **Loud Bird Category:Episodes